1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction device and process for conditioning and/or drainage of an endless felt in web producing machine, e.g., a paper and/or cardboard machine. The suction device includes a housing having at least one vacuum chamber, and the at least one vacuum chamber includes, on a side facing the endless felt, at least one suction slit. Further, the endless felt is guided over the at least one suction slit.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A suction device similar to the device generally discussed above is disclosed in DE-A-43 05 493, in which a continuous suction slit is provided that extends crosswise to the direction of travel of the felt. While this known suction device has proven itself in practice in many respects, it is disadvantageous in that only a limited slit width is possible. Further, even with relatively small slit widths, an unwanted drawing-in of the felt may occur. Also, with the limited slit width, the conditioning length over which, or a dwelling time during which, a respective felt region can be exposed to suction or conditioned is limited.